1. Field of the invention
The disclosure relates generally to an ink jet recording device in which a recording head mounted on a carriage records an image on a sheet while the carriage is made to reciprocate.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink jet recording device records an image on a sheet with a recording head being made to reciprocate along the sheet. The recording head is mounted on a carriage. The carriage is made to reciprocate by a driving force transmitted from a motor, in a direction intersecting the direction in which the sheet is conveyed. The recording head ejects ink while the carriage is reciprocating, to thereby record an image on the sheet.